Sly Cooper and the Third World War
by GeneralsAlert
Summary: Paris Has fallen to the Russian rebels. Sly Cooper flees to the United States with Carmelita and his Gang, only to be forced to join the US Military (Where he meets some new friends on the way) Will Sly survive the war and come home as a hero, or will he come home, a in body bag? T for violence and language Every official Character belong to their respectful owners ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This is my first Story here, so I do not know if it will end up being good or not. So please tell me if I need to change/fix anything, Thanks. Anyway, this idea has been in my mind for a while now, so I decided to publish it to the world; about Sly Cooper who is force to join the military after Paris fell to the Russian Rebels.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Paris, France**

It is a beautiful evening in Paris, Sun shinning down, blue skies, birds chirping, just your everyday outdoors, especially for Sly Cooper, getting chased by his favorite cop, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, the love of his life.

"Why won't you stand still Cooper," the Fox growled.

"Looks like someone is not having a good afternoon,' the Raccoon joked.

"Just shut up and let me blast you my shock pistol, so I can end your reign of thieving," Carmelita angrily yelled as she keeps on missing her shot.

"Aw, is that cute Carm. But I have don't have any time for jail,' Sly replied as he uses his smoke bomb to escape.

"Damn it!" Carmelita angrily stomped, "I'll get you one day ring tail."

**~Later~**

"Sly, Sly come in! Sly can you hear me?" Sly's childhood friend Bentley radioed the thief.

"Loud and clear buddy," Sly replies.

"All right, do you have the..."

" Yeah I have loot Bentley, how's Murray? " cutting Bentley off.

" He's listening to the radio about the war, everyone's afraid that the Chechens rebels will invade Pairs," the turtle answers .

"God, lets hope those Russians won't be too brutal if they attack" Sly asked

" Same here, just get back to the safe house so we can call it a day," Bentley told his Sly.

"You got it Bent."

**~Carmelita's Apartment~**

Carmelita returns home after a long day at work, and enter the living room.

"Man, what a day it's been, Russian Rebels, Sly Cooper, when is it all going to end?"

She decides to sit on her couch and watch some TV. She tunes to the News channel to see if anything new happened about the Third World War.

_Allied forces are still trying to push the Russian rebels out of Europe, but there it seems there is still no progress being made, as the Chechens and other Russian rebels show no sign of standing down. In other new, The French Government is setting up defenses around France to hopefully delay if not prevent the rebels from invading._

Carmelita keeps watching for about 20 minutes before she turns off the TV then she decides to take a shower and go to bed

" I hope WW3 ends soon," She hopes.

She then lays down on here bed and begins to think about Sly.

" Man I hope that Ring tail will be all right if Chesney invade, I want him to be all mine."

She then turns off here lamp and goes to sleep.

**~Safe house, Sly's room~**

Sly was lying in he bed thinking about the war and Carmelita.

"I hope those rebels won't be to aggressive on taking over Paris if they come," he wished, "I hope Bentley will have a plan if Chechnya invades."

"If his or the government's plan don't work, god helps us."

Sly then yawns and gets ready to go to sleep.

**~A few 20 thousand meters above Paris~**

A Stole Russian Spy plane manage to sneak past French defenses and began to take recon photos of Paris.

"Какой красивый вид Парижа, вы не думаете?,"

(_What a Beautiful view of Paris, don't you think_?.) the Pilot said (who is a grey wolf).

"Я знаю, не так ли? Как только мы получим эти фотографии обратно в штаб-квартиру; пар, не будет выглядеть так красиво,"

(_I know right? Once we get these photos back to HQ; Pairs, will not look so beautiful_) the Wolf's comrade (a Corsac fox) joked, casing then both to laugh.

"Да, черт возьми, эти лохи не будет иметь ни малейшего представления о том, что произойдет,"

(Hell yeah, those fuckers will have no idea on what's going to happen) the wolf responded, as the two continued on their mission.

After a few hours of recon, their leader told the two that he believes he has enough Intel and images of Paris and begins to plain his attack.

The spy plane, returns to base.

**~The Next morning~**

Sly comes downstairs to meet up with Bentley and Murray, making himself some breakfast.

"Morning Sly," Bentley greeting Sly

"Morning Bentley, Is the plan all set?" He responded

"It's all set."

"Awesome, what about the back up plan," Sly asked.

"Well plan be is not done yet, but it's close from being finished," Bentley Answers.

After breakfast, Sly decided to help out Bentley and Murray on the back up plan.

After about 20 minutes later, an explosion was heard out side.

"Heck was that?" Sly wondered, going to look out side of the window.

"Holy shit," To his shock, Huge black smoke appeared in the distance.

About a minute later, A breaking news report immediately aired on TV.

_Moments ago, a massive explosion accrued at the Interpol HQ. We do not know if something has gone horribly wrong, or an act of terrorism, most likely from the Russian rebels. Fire fighters are desperately trying to put out the inferno..._

"Oh my god, please let Carmelita be all right," Sly worried.

Then a seconded explosion with a bright flash accrued in the skies.

The lights, TV radio all turned off. The streets of Paris, with emergency sirens in the distance were no longer heard, The mechanical arms from Bentley's wheelchair, won't respond.

"Now what? a power outage," Murray wondered.

" I don't think it's a power outage," Bentley told Murray.

"My binocucom isn't working anymore," Sly completed.

"Guys, I think we've been EMP'd," Bentley clamed.

"EMP'd?" Murray asked

"Looks like its true, we've been hit by an electromagnetic pulse," Bentley feared.

"Heck is an EMP Bent?" Sly wondered

"Think of it like a massive bomb; A bomb that only affects the inside of electronics, making them useless," Bentley answered.

"Oh God don't tell me," Murray begging to panic.

" It's true, all of our gadgets are now useless,"

"This is just great, how are suppose to counter the Russians now?" Sly growled.

" Looks like we will have to fight them on our own, or flee,"

Sly then decides to go out side to be alone for once, and maybe meet up with Carmelita.

"Hey Sly where are you going?" Bentley asked

"I need my time alone", as Sly exits the doo.

"Sly wai-," but Sly all ready slammed the door behind him.

"Oh boy what am I gunna go?" Bentley sighed.

He could still hear Murray mourning over the lost of his van.

"Why," Murray cries, "Why this had to happen."

" You were like a family member to me," Continuing to cry, as he as he begins to flashback some events where the Van was used to help him and the Cooper gang out; From the time he first bought the car, to the point where he found it Frozen in China, where he nearly lost it forever in Canada a year earlier.

"I'll miss you," Murray sniffed, "And I will make those Chechen rebels pay."

**~Rooftops of Paris, Midday~**

Sly was watching the over roof of Paris.

"Man I've never seen or heard the streets of Paris be so dark and quite," Sly claimed.

He looks over where the smoke is still rising, where the Interpol HQ once stood. Most of the building, is now just a large a pile of burring derby.

"Man I hope Carmelita is ok," Sly hoped.

About a minute later, Sly heard a familiar Hispanic voice talking to him.

"Freeze Ring Tail," the voiced said.

It was Carmelita Fox.

"Carmelita! You're all right, I was getting worried about you," Sly said in excitement.

" I was also getting worried about my favorite criminal," She said back to Sly "I don't know who exactly caused all this, But now I got you."

" Putting me in jail in a unpowered city? come on," Sly joked

"Not here you idiot," the Fox growled

"If not here then where?" Sly asked

"The to most Secured prison in the wor-,"

All of a sudden the two heard something that sounded that came from the sky, causing both of them to look up, only to see about like a hundred of Soviet made An-124 Ruslan coming out the clouds, flying over their heads, then people and tanks are seen parachuting out of the planes with red colored Parachutes, it quickly became obvious, the Rebels are here. Sirens, were set off.

"Oh My God," Sly said in horror.

"The-they're here," Carmelita said in shock, "The fucking rebels are here!"

"We got to get Out of Here!" the two began to run back to Sly's hideout.

The Chechens and Russian Rebels have arrived, begging seize Paris.

* * *

**End of Capture 1. ****Again there is anything wrong with is, please tell and fix it, I know its kind of short but hey, its my first story.**

**Looks Like the Rebels arrive, how will Sly, His gang, and Carmelita Escape the madness? We will have to wait and see.**

**And Yes I made it long because the I found the ordinal part kind of crappy.**

**Please Review**

**Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2 the invasion and escape

**Ok, just to tell you guys, this is my second time typing this because I accident back out, Meaning that I had to typed it all again, and It was pretty long. here capture 2 (2.0)**

* * *

**Capture 2**

The skies are now filled with soviet Antonov An-124, with rebel Infantry and tanks parachuting to earth, Mig Fighter jets began to appear. The rebels are opening fire at the people on the streets. Civilians are screaming and running for their lives. French and other Allied Forces prepare for the worst.

**~Paris Rooftops~**

Sly and Carmelita are both running in tear back to the safe house.

"They're so many of them" Sly said.

"I've never seen so many before," Carmelita claimed

"Lets just get back to my hideout Bentley might have a plan, I hope," Sly told Carmelita.

"Are you sure Sly," She asked.

"He's the brains in my gang of course might have a plan ready," Sly answers

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then god help us all."

The two continued to retreat back to the hideout.

Carmelita sees fire and explosions on the Eiffel Tower.

"Holy Shit Sly, they are attacking the Eiffel tower!" both of them, look in terror.

Migs fly past the Eiffel tower firing missiles and bombs on the tower. One of its legs, gets destroyed; The Tower then collapse on it side, like a tree that's been cut down.

It quickly became obvious, the end was near.

"My, God," Sly said in horror.

"They will pay for this," Carmelita said in both anger and fear.

All of a sudden, a tank shell exploded near them making the building collapse.

"WOOOOOH!"the two screamed sliding down, before landing in an alley.

"Christ that was close, you ok Carm," Sly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she resounds.

"Good looks like we will have to take the streets now I'm afraid," Sly worried, "Luckily, it's just a few blocks away."

"You crazy? they might see and kill us," Carmelita responded.

"With some luck, we might make it."

"If you say so Sly, but in case if we don't make it, I have something to tell you," the vixen told the Raccoon.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Sly, I... I've always love you,"

Sly mouth dropped "You, do? I was about to say the something."

The two then huge and kiss each other.

"Now's not a good time to make love Sly," Carmelita said.

"Oh yeah right, lets go."

The two then Sprint from cover to cover, trying to reach the safe house. Sly begins to think to himself.

I can believe this Carmelita was in love with me the whole time, This is freaking awesome!

Eventually, they made it to the safe house.

"We Made it Carm!" sly said with joy, where he then sees Bentley.

"Sly get over, and why did you bring Carme-,"

Long Story Bent.

**~Safe House~**

"All right what's the plan Bentley" Sly asked

"since the Effie Tower is down and there is too many rebels, we have to retreat out of Paris, possibly during the night, but for now we have to hide."

"Where?" Carmelita ask.

"In a bomb-proof hidden room that I installed, follow me."

Sooner later the gang where in the hidden room, hiding from the Rebels, waiting for night fall so they can escape.

**~Hidden Room~**

Hours went by as the Battle is still ongoing. Luckily for them the Sirens stopped

"When is this all going to end," Murray said completely worried.

"I have no idea Murray, hopefully very soon," Sly told him

About an 2 hours later, the shooting and explosions stopped,

Sly then looks through a spy hole and sees Chechens and Russian rebels cheering.

The Battle is over Paris, is now under rebel control.

Later the 4 then heard some people chatting in Russian.

"Someone's coming," Bentley told the gang

"No one , make a sound," Carmelita said

_**~(~This is where I accidently back out~)~**_

Sly then quietly looks through the spy hole and sees 2 rebels: a Least Weasel, and a stoat.

"Человек Гэри, банда Купер уверен, имеют много крутое оружие и техника,"

(Man Gary, The Cooper gang sure do have a lot cool weapons and technology) the stoat said.

"Расскажи мне об этом Влад. Только посмотрите на все это удивительное передач,"

(Tell me about it Vlad. Just look at all this awesome gear) The Weasel replied to Gary

"Так что у вас есть идея, что мы должны делать с бандой Купер,"

(So do you have any idea what we're supposed to do with the Cooper gang?) Vlad asked Gary.

"Нет, не хочу. Все, что я слышал, это просто взять их живыми, если они живы,"

(No I don't. All I heard, is to just take them alive, if they are alive) Gary replies.

Two rebels we still chatting for about 15 minutes until they we told to return to base. They leave the hideout.

"Ok, I think they are gone now," Sly said.

It is night out making it pitch black.

"Looks like it's time for our get away," Bentley announced.

"About time, I needed some fresh air," Carmelita said

About 10 minutes later after grabbing their stuff, Sly getting his cane and the Thievius Raccoonus, The gang prepare to escape,

"What about Dimitri?" Murray said

"He told me he's not in Paris,"

"Ok good," Sly said.

"So how are we going to get out of here," Carmelita asked.

"By stealing a rebel apc,"

"You sure buddy," Murray asked.

"Its the best way out of here,"

"How are we going to steal one?" Sly asked.

Bentley then sees an Apc near by with a guarded by a single rebel, who is drunk as hell.

"See that guard over there, should be easy taking him out," Bentley told Sly.

"You know me Bentley," Sly heads off to knock out the wasted guard.

"Если только пиво французский вкус так хорошо, как одна из дома,"

(If only beer French tastes as good as the one from home) the drunk Dhole said before burping.

Sly then quickly grabs the man with his cane, knocks him out then hides the body.

The others get in the apc and they found something that can carry civilian vehicles.

Sly tries to hook it up with the dead get way van, and fits perfectly.

"Can we take the van and try to fix it when we get to a safer place?" Murray said in excitement.

"We can try," Bentley said

"Yes," Murray in complete joy.

Sly then attaches the hook to the van, then gets in the apc.

"Lets get out of here," Carmelita said.

"You got it Carm, next stop, out of Paris," Murray begins to drive the Van of Paris.

Sly then Sighs, "I'm going to miss this City."

"Me too Ring tail," Carmelita told Sly before kissing him.

After about 10 minutes of driving the Van finally leaves Paris.

**~APC and the Highway~**

"So where are we going Bentley,? Murray asked Bentley.

"Well Dimitri and Penelope told me they are hiding out in America," Bentley said, "We could escape there,"

"I'm in," Sly said.

"I'm In too," Murray said as well.

Let me guess Murray, is it because of their Burgers and fast food," Carmelita asked.

"Yup," he answers.

"All right," Carm says back," Why can't we just go to Spain or the UK?"

"Too risky," Bentley.

"America it is then," Carmelita, said.

"What about our disguises," Sly said.

"Well the US Government told me he will give us a chance to live in America, but if we are caught thieving, Then He will come after us," Bentley, said.

'Wait, We get to live in America with no worry of Cops?" Sly said with relief.

"Yup"

"Awesome."

"So how are we going to America Anyway?" Carmelita asked.

"By Plane," Bentley said.

"Where are going to catch our flight?" Murray asked

"At Evreux Airport, they have a plane waiting for us,"

"You sure it's not a trap?" Sly asked

"I Doubt it," he said

~After Hours of Driving, the gang finally reached the Airport.~

"Here we are," Bentley said.

"Finally", Carmelita said.

The 4 got out of the stone apc, got on their plane, put the getaway in the cargo hold, and prepare to fly to the United States of America.

The gang relaxes as the plane takes off into the night sky.

"Next Stop, America," Sly said.

* * *

**End of Capture two**

**Man that was a lot of typing, Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Looks like the Gang is Safe for now, What surprises will they find In America? We will have to see in Capture 3, When ever that comes out,**

**REVIEW please.**


	3. Chapter 3 America

**Chapter 3**

**~Over the Atlantic Ocean~**

It was a long flight to the United States, and the Cooper Gang were relaxing, planning on what they were going to do in America, after a long day of hiding from rebels.

"so Bentley, what state are we going to again," Sly Asked Bentley

"Beaufort, South Carolina," He replies.

"All right just asking,"

Sly than turns to Carmelita to talk.

"So Carm," Sly asking Carmelita, "Where were you when the Interpol HQ exploded?"

"Well, I was out on patrol before the bombing," Carmelita answers,

"How many survived?" Sly asked.

"Just a hand full of officers, the others, including Chief Barkley, were either killed by the explosion or simply burned to death,"

"Man, that cold," Sly claimed

"It is, ring tail," The vixen told Sly, " When the Emp activated, people began to panic,"

The two keep on chatting for like 10 minutes until going to sleep.

"So, what do you want to do when we get to the States Carm," Sly asked.

"I don't know, just for us two to live together I guess," Carmelita responds

"I was thinking the same thing, goodnight Carm,"

"Goodnight Sly,"

The two fall asleep as the plane approaches America.

The next morning the plane was now in reach of America and eventually the airport

"So where are we going to stay Bentley," Murray asked

"Some where near downtown," Bentley answers

"And what are we going to do there," Sly Asked

"We are going rebuild and fixed our gadgets and plan a heist to take those rebels down,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

Sooner later the Plane then lands on the runway.

"Finally, were in America," Carmelita said.

"How are we going to take the van to our new safe house Bentley," Murray

"Well they told me they will give us a vehicle to use until the van is fix up,"

"Are you sure Dimitri and Penelope are here," Sly asked

"Apparently, Penelope told me that she's in New York Dimitri is in Los Angeles, and they sent us here for what ever reason,"

"Great," Sly completed,

"Let's just get to the hide out," Carmelita said

**~New hide out~**

After getting their stuff, the gang gets in the new van, with the old van hooked up, and drive off to their new safe, where they made them selves as home.

Murray then goes to work on his crippled van to repair it, Bentley sets up shop, Sly heads up to the roof to enjoy the scenery, and Carmelita goes to her room and gets some rest ,

About an hour later, Murray was going to need new engines and other parts for his van, so he and Bentley decide to go out and buy them,

"Hey Sly we'll be going out to get some new parts for the van, wanna come," Murray asked

"Na, I think I'll stay,"

"Suit yourself,"

"We'll be back in an hour or two," Bentley said

"See you guys then,"

Once Murray and Bentley left the safe house, Sly decides to talk to Carmelita in her room.

**~Carmelita's room~**

"Hey Sly," Carmelita Said

"Hey Carm," Sly responded, " What do you think of this City so far?"

"I think it's pretty nice,"

"Same here," Sly responds "Still don't know Why other Countries hate the US,"

"Maybe their leaders pissed them off,"

the two keep chatting for like 30 minutes until they started to think it was time

"So what do you want to do tomorrow Carm," sly asked while laying with Carmelita on her bed

"Maybe go out for a dance have dinner, take a tour of the city, it's up to you ring tail," Carmelita responded before kissing Sly

"Can we do all 3,"

"I was thinking the same Idea Sly,"

The two then began to reproduce,** (by reproducing, I mean by making out)**

The Next morning, Sly went out to get the mail, In the mail box were coupons, letters from Dimitri and Penelope, then he finds a letter that's just for him.

"For me?" Sly asked himself

The then goes back in side, puts the other mail on the table and then opens his letter. Once he opened it, he discovered that the letter is a military recruitment invitation, with a picture of Uncle Sam on it saying: _WE WANT YOU, IN THE MARINES_

The letter also tells him that he MUST join or they will make him join

"Puff, like that's going to happen," he clams

"Hey Sly what you got their," Bentley asked

"Some Letter from the military asking me to join or they are going to force me,"

"Let me see that,"

Sly than hands over the letter to Bentley

"hmm," Bentley wonders

"What do you think, And where's Murray," Sly Asked

"He's eating at McDonald's," **~(Yeah, McDonald's, where else?)~**

"The letter," Sly asked

"I think you should show up for the recruitment thing,"

"Are you kidding me,"

"Do you want to risk the trouble Sly,"

"Look at me Bentley, Look at me," Sly said, "Does it look like, I was made to become a soldier of war? I don't think so,"

"Well if that's the way you want it then be my guess,"

"What ever,"

About a day later, the door bell rang, and Carmelita answers

A bull-dog and a German Sheppard both in blue dress military uniforms were at the door

"Yes," Carmelita asked

"Where is Sly Cooper?" The Bulldog asked

"Umm, he's not home at the moment," Carmelita lied

"Don't bullshit us lady, we know he is here, we know the two of you had sex two nights ago," the Sheppard said angrily,

"Umm what are you talking about.."

"Just shut up and tell us where Cooper is and there won't be any problems," the Bulldogs growls

"You guys aren't going to hurt him, right", Carmelita asked worriedly

"No, we are just want to talk to him," the Sheppard telling Carmelita

"Hey Carm, who's at the door," Sly asked up stairs

"Some soldi-," Carmelita tried to say before being cut off

"We are coming up to ask you some questions Cooper," the Bulldog said as the two grunts charge into Sly's room.

"Um hey guys, what do you two want fro-" Sly tried to say before the bulldog grabbed his neck and slammed him to the wall

"You made a big fucking mistake on ignoring that letter we sent you," the Bulldog angrily said

"That military recruitment thing, what if I don't want to join the Military, my buds have a plan to deal with rebels" Sly said weakly since his throat is being grabbed.

"Well we want you in the Marines," the Sheppard told Sly

"Why, just to get me to get me killed," Sly said

"Maybe, we do need recruits," The bulldog tells Sly

"And it's just me? Why not my gang?" Sly Asked

"Your Hippo friend is too big, your smart little turtle is disabled so he uses a wheelchair, that means, You are the only one that's capable," The bulldog tells Sly

"And what if I still refuse," Sly asked

"The we will have the right to arrest if not, kill your friends," The Sheppard told Sly,

After a long integration, Sly then gives up and agrees to join the Military,

"Ok, OK, I'll join the military," Sly said.

"Good," The bulldog said letting go of Sly's neck.

The two grunts the leave the room and the safe house

Carmelita then Enter Sly's room,

**~Sly's room~**

"Are you ok ring tail," Carmelita asked

"Yeah I'm fine Carm," Sly responded," Looks like they are making me join the marines or risk having the gang arrested or killed,"

Carmelita then hugs Sly and begins to cry,

"Oh please don't join, I can't afford to lose you,"

"I'm sorry Carm, but it looks like I have no choice," Sly then hugs Carmelita, "Don't worry, Sweetie, I'll be fine,"

The next morning, the bus then arrives to the hideout to pick Sly up; Sly makes farewells to his gang,

"Goodbye Sly," Carmelita said," We'll miss you,"

"Have fun in boot camp," Murray added

"Stay safe Sly," Bentley told Sly,

"You too, See you guys after I graduate," Sly said while getting on the bus, which then drives a way

Sly waves farewell to his gang and Carmelita.

Sly then sighs, "Next stop, the military,"

* * *

**End of Capture 3**

**Man that was fun to type**

**So it looks like plans had change for the Cooper Gang. Sly is now off to boot camp, where will be turned into a soldier**

**What will happen to Sly while at boot camp, see what happens on capture 4**


	4. Chapter 4 Boot camp

**Ok just to make this clear, I've never been to a military boot camp before, so this maybe inaccurate. That means, I'm relying on the Internet and YouTube videos to know what they do in boot camps, and I may skip some important stuff. So this Chapter may suck**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~the bus~**

As the bus drives off to pick up other recruits, A male red fox sit next to Sly.

"So, You must Sly Cooper, huh," The fox said

"Yeah that's me," Sly responded, " Who are you?"

"Name's Josh Maxwell, nice to meet you" Josh answers

"Nice to meet you too Josh," Sly responds

"So are you the first Cooper in your clan to join the military," Josh asked

"I think so, yeah,"

"Ok good, after all this is over, You might right down all the skills your learned in the Marines in your little family book, so future Coopers can use it,"

"I may do that, If I make it out live,"

The two quickly became friends and keep chatting until the Bus arrived at the gates for the Boot Camp

"Looks like are here buddy,"

"Man this place is bigger than I thought,"

**~Boot camp~**

The bus then stops in fount of the building to drop every one-off, A German Sheppard Drill Instructor, gets onboard the bus

"STAND UP AND GET YOUR EYES ON ME," The Sheppard yelled, "YOU ARE NOW ABOARD, MARINE CORPS DEPOT PARRIS ISLAND, SOUTH CAROLINA," The German Sheppard Drill instructor Yelled and assigns the recruits their barracks," THE LAST WORD, OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS WILL BE SIR, AND IT WILL BE LOUD, DO YOU UNDER STAND THAT?!"

"YES SIR," Sly, Josh, and the other recruits responded loudly.

"Now When I tell You to get off my Bus, You Will bring everything off the bus You put on the Bus, and You will get on my yellow footprints, Do you under stand," The Drill Sargent, ordering the recruits

"YES, SIR," The recruits responded loudly again.

"Get off my bus," The Sheppard

The recruits start to get off the bus as ordered

"Here goes nothing," Sly said

"I heard it's going to be really tough," Josh told Sly,

"Let's hope the drill instructors treat Master thieves the same way with other recruits," Sly said

The group was then told to stand on the famous yellow footprints

"Move faster," the drill instructor yell, Faster let's go,"

Everyone was now in information.

The German Sheppard Drill instructor Yelled "YOU ARE TAKING THE FIRST STEP, TO BECOME A MEMBER, OF THE WORLD'S MOST FINEST FIGHTING FORCE, THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS."

"THE MARINE CORPS' SUCCESS, DEPENDS ON PART TEAMWORK. THEREFOR, TEAMWORK WILL BE An ESSENTIAL PART OF YOUR TRANNING, HERE ON PARRIS ISLAND." The Drill instructor continued to yell at the recruits.

"YOU WILL LIVE, EAT, SLEEP, AND WORK AS A TEAM. THE WORDS I, ME, OR MY, WILL NO LONGER BE IN YOUR VOCABULARY; YOU WILL USE WORDS SUCH AS: THIS RECRUIT, THAT RECRUIT, THESE RECRUITS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The instructor yelling the group.

"YES, SIR", Sly, Josh, and the other responded loudly

The Sargent then continues to yell at the recruits as Sly begins to think to himself.

_This is going to be a long 13 weeks._

"-DO YOU UNDER STAND?" The Sargent yells at the group once more

"YES, SIR!" the group responded

THE group was then told to move to the front door,

**~(~I'm just going to fast-forward to the point where Sly and the other get inside the building, grab their uniforms and toiletries and get their hair cuts~)~**

"Man this is nice stuff," Sly claimed

"Tell me about," Josh replies

The two the proceeded with paperwork, getting issuing with their M16A4 service rifle, medical test, etc. Eventually, going to their barracks after meeting their permeate drill sergeant.

**~Barracks~**

"Finally some rest," Sly said with relief.

"I'm having the same feeling too Sly," Josh

The light go out and the two gets some rest, But their beauty sleep was short-lived because about 2 hours later:

"LIGHTS, LIGHT LIGHTS!" the drill Sargent yelled as the light come on

Sly mumbles "Its too goddamn early," he gets out of bed, Josh does the same

Sly and the other recruits were then told to put on their uniforms quickly, before the drill Instructor took role.

The recruits then rush to the restrooms to save brush up etc., then they were ordered to head back to tighten their racks,

Sooner later, the recruits began their Close order drill.

"When we fall out in our formation, you will all was fall, where you're at, do you under stand that," The drill instructor telling Sly and the other recruits

"YES, SIR" the group responded

"If you fall out, in two formation, you can stand the hell by, do you under stand that," The drill instructor added

"YES, SIR," the group responded back

" Louder open your mouths," the Instructor telling the recruits

"YES, SIR," The crowd said louder

"You have ten seconds to look left, and look right, to make sure what recruit your by right now,"

"YES, SIR"

the Instructor then counts to ten back words, Sly then looks around,

"Hey Josh you got me," he asked

"I got you buddy," Josh replies

The instructor then reaches to 0

"OOOOOOONE, Buddy,"

"WHAT!" The group responds

"Buddy,"

"WHAT,"

Sooner later, the group begins to march.

After that was done, it was time for lunch

**~MESS FACILITY~**

Sly grabs a tray, gets his food (Turkey, Fish, Jell-O, fries, and some cookies) and finds a place to sit

"Man, I'm Starving," as Sly Begins to eat With Josh ( who had a similar severing on his tray)

"So Sly, What do you think of this place so far,? Josh Asked

"This Shit hole's that bad," Sly replies

"I heard we might go through some thing that will be a pain in ass,"

"Really," Sly asked

"That's what I heard,"

The two continued to eat their food, talking about the camp, the Russian Rebels, what they are going to do after they graduate.

After a long day of other stuff, the two prepare for the next day.

**~the next out on the field~**

Sly, Josh, and the other recruits prepare for the next lesion, Pugil Stick

(Lets just skip to the action part)

First up, was a squirrel and a cat

then a rat agents a pig

then Finally Sly's turn to play, and he was up agents a Dalmatian

both got in their suits of armor

"Ready bitch," the dog growled

" I'm Ready for anything, Spotty," Sly joked

"Oh you are sooo going to get it now," The Dalmatian growl

"Ready?" The Instructor said before blowing the Whistle

The Dog and the Raccoon charge at each other showing no mercy

Both of them keep blocking and hitting each other until Sly eventually won

"Take that spotty," Sly joked

"I have to adamant, your pretty good," the Dalmatian claimed.

**~About two week later~ (~I'm skipping the obstacle course~)**

**~Swimming pool~ **

The recruits then get on their gear and were ready now ready for the swimming training, Most of the recruits we all set and ready to go, including Sly, who just got his swimming

"Lets go let's go," The drill instructor yelling at Sly

"Yes Sir," Sly replies as he continues to swim on his back

The he Catches up with Josh,

"Having Sly," Josh asked

"Hell yeah, I haven't enjoyed swimming for a long time," Sly Responds

"Because you couldn't swim at first," Josh told Sly

"That's why,"

the Two continue enjoying their swim

**~Week 4 ~Gas Chamber~**

**~out side the chamber~**

"The Gas Chamber," Sly asked, "are they trying to gas us to death,"

"I doubt that's the case," Josh replies, " Some say it's the worst part in basic training,"

"Is that so,"

"I believe it is, I heard they use some gas that feels like it's killing you, even though it's really not,"

Sooner later, Sly, Josh, and the other recruits received their gas masks, put then on, instructed on how to use it, and when In side the gas chamber,

"I don't know how this thing is supposed to work because I can barely even breath in this thing," Sly said to him self mumbling

As so as every one was in the room, the door then closed, the recruits lined up agents the wall, and prepared for further instructions

**~inside the gas chamber~**

The drill instructors tell the recruits to take their masked off and hold them over their heads, the recruits did what they were told

"Here goes nothing," Sly said taking off his gas mask,

The havoc, begins

The recruits became to cough almost as if they were choking to death, Some, even Sly and Josh, nearly vomited

The recruits were cough uncontrollably, tears were running down their eyes, being force to talk, was difficult

"Oh God, please*cough* let thi-*Cough* end," Sly said choking and coughing horribly

The recruits were then told to put the masks back on

Sly sighs with relief , "Oh thank Christ,"

After a few moments after putting the mask, the recruits were ordered to take them back off, this time, by holding them in front of them,

"Oh come on," Sly whined while taking off his mask again

The choking, coughing, tears, vomit, returned

Sly tried to stay strong, but his lungs were nearly fully filled with the gas, making him cough even more,

the thing was still going on for like 5 minutes, then it was finally over,

The recruits exit the gas chamber,

"That, sucked," Josh Claimed,

"If I don't have to go back in there again, then it is going to be the best moment of my time at boot camp," Sly said

**~Weeks later( I am skipping to The Crucible)~**

Sly, Josh, and with the rest of the recruits, grab their heavy army bags and prepare march

"So this it Sly, Our final test, and if we pass, we will be fighting those rebels together," Josh telling Sly,

"Heck yeah, Once we are in a squad, we are going to be the best, I can all ready see it," Sly Responds

Sly can't believe this, he is about to become a soldier, not that he originally wanted this, but he has come a long way now, so he can't afford to blow this.

Both of them, like all the other recruits, were getting exhausted

"Oh man, how much further we have to walk," Sly tiredly said

"IS THEIR A PROBLEM COOPER," The instructor angrily said,

"NO, SIR," Sly responded

"Then Stop your bitching and keep Moving,"

"Aye, Aye, SIR"

"Don't Worry Sly, Well be their in no time," Josh telling Sly

"I Hope,"

The Group marched for Miles, and still marching, Sly was getting more and more tired by the minute,

"Man my legs are killing me," Sly said panting

"Mine too, but at lest we are getting closers and closer," Josh claimed panting as well

About 20 minutes later they Finally made

"Oh thank God," Sly claimed

"That means no more marching for the moment," Josh said

"You betcha, let's get these tents set up," Sly told Josh

"You got it,"

The two then set up their tent as a team, and prepare for the night and fever orders,

Soon it was night fall, making it dark.

sooner or later, the recruits then go through obstacle courses night assault courses etc. Sly is crawling through muddy waters trying to keep his weapon out of the mud.

Hours passed at it was time for the last day

"This is it Sly, We past this and were golden," Josh telling Sly

"Good, so we will turn in to gold?" Sly joked

Josh laughs " No idiot, I mean that we will become Marines, We will be able to fight the Russian Rebels,"

"Oh I can't wait to tear those ass-holes apart," Sly Said

"PUSH!" a voice said

"LETS GO SLY!" Josh Yelled

"IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU" Sly yelled back

The two charged up the mountain until it was over.

"We did Sly," Josh said with joy," We Are now Marines,"

"Hell Fuck'n Yeah," Sly said happily hugging Josh, "We can go to Europe now to fuck up those Chechens,"

"Come on, Lets go to the Mess so we can get our "Warriors Breakfast", I'm starving,"

"Let's go eats,"

The two hick among with the other new Marines to the mess, and have their "Warrior's Breakfast" (a big breakfast, were they were a loud to eat as much as the like)

"If only Murray was here with me," Sly claimed

Sly And Josh the get their food (they got most everything like everyone else did) sat down together and began to eat.

Sometime After Breakfast, Sly, Josh and the new Marines March, Around the base and did their weapon posies, all felling proud. They then head back to base to put on their new uniforms.  
"Feels nice huh Sly," Josh telling Sly

"Hell yeah it fells nice," Sly replies.

It is just unbelievable for Sly, A master Thief from a long line of other master thieves, Chased by Carmelita and the law for years, now, he is an official soldier for the United States Military.

**~Graduation~**

Sly, Josh, and the new Marines March to the front gate where famines and friends were waiting on the podiums, including, Carmelita Fox, Bentley, and Murray; Sly then notices the gang; he winks at them.

The drill Sargent the comes up to Sly to hand him his reword,

"Congratulations," he said

"Thank you Sir," Sly replies

He then proceeds to next Marine

Sly then puts his hate over his heart,(like the other were doing) and sees his price.

Sly Cooper, feels proud of himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Man that was a lot of fun to type.**

**In fact, this is like a one-shot for Sly Cooper at Boot Camp**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this capture, if you don't count all the bad stuff about it.**

**Also, looks like Sly will be fight with Josh Maxwell to defeat the rebels**

**Pretty much, I give credit to this video: watch?v=ZvJt6e8dusE**

**See you guys later**


	5. Chapter 5

**After posting capture 4, I took a little break and I don't have a lot of Ideas for this, so it maybe end up being short**

**Also, with Boot Camp finally over, Sly Cooper and his new friend Josh Maxwell, will have a 10 day leave until they needed to go to the Infantry Training Battalion SOI (School of Infantry) for about 4 weeks, which is most likely going to happen off-screen (because again, I'm not in the military, and I can't find any decent videos). After that, Sly and Josh will be sent to their unit, then they should finally fight the rebels,**

**Here's capture 5**

* * *

After the graduation, Sly reunited with Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, the 4 drove back to the safe

"So Sly," Bentley asked," How was Boot camp,"

"Was it fun and easy," Murray ask

"I'm just going to say, that you guys are kind of lucky that I went alone, because that place is like hell," Sly replicas.

"What did you hated the most Sly," Carmelita asked

"The Gas Chamber," Sly answers, "and don't even me started on that thing,"

the four keep chatting about Sly's time at Parris, Island, The training he went through, his new friend Josh Maxwell, the crumble, etc.,

Until they reached the safe house, where Sly went up to his room to get some rest

**~Sly Room~**

Carmelita walks in his' Room about 30 minutes later

"Hey, Sly," Carmelita said.

"Hey Carm what's up," Sly replies

"Sly, I just can't believe that you are in the Marines now," Carmelita told Sly

"It's not that I originally wanted this, but if I don't get killed out there, hopefully, it would have been worth it," Sly claimed

"I'm Just a afraid that you might die out there," Carmelita worried

"Don't worry Carm, I'll be fine out there, I hope" Sly said

"And if you don't,"

"Then try not to forget about me,"

"Don't worry ring tail, I won't forget about you," Carmelita replies "When are you leaving to Europe,"

"Well, I have a 10 day leave, or a break, then Josh and I will need to go to the Infantry Training Battalion,"

"What's that,"

"I think its like weapons training,"

"Then what," Carmelita asked

"After that, I believe they will assign Josh and I to our unit," Sly answers," then we will be sent to combat,"

"Are you excited Sly,"

"Kind of yeah,"

The two keep chatting for awhile Until Josh called Sly ad Asked him if he wanted to come to the club house the marines set up, if he wants to hang out with the other Marines that trained with Sly at boot Camp,

Sly agrees and head out the door,

"where you going Sly," Bentley asked

"I'm going to hang with Josh and the other Marines,"

"All right, See you soon," Bentley replies

Sly then walk out the doors and heads to the club house

**~Club House~**

When Sly arrived, he was greeted by Josh,

"Hey Sly, you made it," Josh said

"This is one hell of a place," Sly replies

"Tell me about it, They got almost every thing: Video games, movies, music etc.," Josh tells sly, "Come on,"

The two began to enjoy their stay at the club house, they danced, played some Battlefield, Call of Duty Black Ops (split screen death matches and zombie mode,) tried out some Rc vehicles, everything.

"So Sly, How's your friends," Josh Asked

"Well Murray, is working on his car, Bentley is fixing up some gadgets that were damaged in Paris, And Carmelita is singing up for the Beaufort Police,"

"What's with that fox of yours,"

"All I can say is that, she is beautiful,"

"Hehe, no shit man,"

"What do want to be once we are on the front lines Josh,"

"I don't Know, maybe an Anti-tank rifleman, what about you?"

"Since you are going anti-tank, I might go anti-infantry,"

"That could be a good combo for us," Josh wonders

"Who knows, we might become to best grunts in our squad, or even unit," Sly claims

"I hope so, want a beer?" Josh asks

"Sure, why not," Sly replies,"

The two continued to enjoy their stay after a refreshing drink

Everyday, Sly would go to the Club to hang out with his military Comrades, usually after he gets done helping out Bentley and Murray fixing up the weapons, gadgets, and the Van, that were fried in the EMP Blast in Paris almost a month ago,

Days passed, Sly was hanging out over the club, Bentley was looking up some research about the Russian Rebels to start up some plans in a attempt to help out Sly and the military, when he gets sent out for combat, Murray was working on his van, until Sly's ten day leave ended; It was time for him to leave.

**~Sly's Room~**

Sly was in his room getting ready leave for his training,

"So Sly, how long you are going to be away again," Carmelita asked,

"About 4 weeks or so," Sly answers

"You all set, ring tail,"

"I guess so yeah,"

"well, Good luck in training," Carmelita said

"See you in 4 weeks" Sly replied before kissing Carmelita

Sly says goodbye to his gang, meets up with Josh, gets on the bus and heads off to training

"There he goes again," Bentley said

"Why can't I Join the freaking military,"

"I heard they don't accept people who are over weight," Carmelita asked

"Are you kidding me,"

"That's what I heard,"

The 3 head back in side the safe house and carried on their day, Bentley on the research, Murray on the van, and Carmelita signing up for being an officer for the Beaufort Police department

* * *

**End of Capture 5**

**Yes I know this capture is kind of short, but hey at lest it's better than nothing**

**For capture 6, I'm probably just going to skip the 4 weeks to the point where Sly and Josh go to Europe to fight the Russian rebels, finally**

**See you guys soon**


	6. Chapter 6 Reporting in for a fight

**Right now, I'm shit out of ideas, that's one of the reasons I wasn't updating anything lately, (the other is because I got carried away playing Company of Heroes 2), So I'm going to skip the 4 weeks to the point where Sly and Josh are sent to Europe**

**They all ready been assigned to their unit, 3rd Battalion 2nd Marines of the 2nd Marine Division, received their call signs ( Sly "Kodak" Cooper and Josh "Crunch" Maxwell), and are put in their new squad, Vibro Company (which is a brand new squad),**

**Here's Capture 6,**

* * *

**~Bravo Military outpost, in a valley somewhere in a South France~**

It's been a long Journey, and the two are finally in Europe, ready to fight the rebels. The Sly and Josh report to their new squad, and meet their squad leader, who is a gray wolf

"Private Sly "Kodak" Cooper reporting, Sir" Sly Reporting in

"Private Josh "Crunch Maxwell, at your service, Sir," Josh reporting in as well

The Wolf then replies, "Looks like you two grunts arrived right on time, I didn't expect we were going to have a master thief in our squad,"

"It's not like I originally wanted this you know," Sly said

"What ever, Names Sergeant Michael "Tango" Wolf," Michael replied and point over to a Brand fighting vehicle where two other squad members are at "Over there, is Alexander "Red Star" Jackson," ( A red squirrel)

"What's Up," Alexander greeting Sly and Josh

"And other there, is Jason "Smoke" Miller," (a Pit bull)

"Hey, How's it going," Jason greeting Sly and Josh as well

"This is one hell of a squad," Josh claimed

"Yeah, well no Shit, other than that, welcome to the party," Michael said

"All right, So, do we have any orders," Sly asked

"Well, Command ordered us to patrol the valley once you two showed up,"

"We don't get to fight the rebels," Sly asked

"If we run into them," Michael answered, "Come on let's get on our ride, Let's roll out squad,"

"About freaking time, let's go," Jason claimed getting on the BFV,

The 5 get on board and head off to their designated area, joining a convey of some light tanks, APCs, other BFVs, etc.

**~ inside the BFV~**

"So Sly," Jason begins to ask, "Do you thing your old friends will be coming over,"

"Well, Technically," Sly responded," They just need to work on some gadgets and try to convince the military to head on over,"

"If they will come, when," Alexander ask

"A few weeks maybe, if I'm still alive," Sly responded back

"and if you die," Jason asked

"I don't want to know what's going to happen if I become KIA, Jason,"

"Alright, when they do arrive, what are they going to do," Josh asked

"My friend Bentley is going to set up a plan and try to take down some rebel and Chechen leaders, similar on how my gang and I took on a bunch of major Criminal Bosses before all this shit happened,"

"That turtle of yours better be worth it," Michael said, "otherwise, I'm gunna be pissed,"

The squad keep chatting and chatting, until the convey made contact with the rebels,

"Enemy contact on the high hills," A soldier said on the radio

The BVF gunner opened fired, the driver, opened the back door, the squad rush out

**~Battle zone~**

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE," A soldier yelled

Vibro squad, moved in to combat, and opened fired

Sly was both excited and scared at the same time, He was finally fight the enemy, where he waited a long time for, but, like most of the foot soldiers around him, he was afraid that he was going to get shot in the head, or be blown up by artillery, Sly keep his down

Sly then pulls out 2 pictures from his armor vest, one is a picture of his gang, Bentley, Murray, Penelope, Guru, Dimitri, Panda King, and himself. He then switches to a picture of Carmelita, stares at it for a few seconds, taking deep breathes, then kisses the photo

"I'll always be with you Carmelita," he said silently before putting the photos back in his armor pockets; Then Sly loads his m16, and resumes firing

Minutes past, and still in combat, soldiers were yelling, bullets were flying everywhere, smoke started to build up

"Jeez, why won't these Rebels give up," Josh yelled while reloading his weapon

"Because they are fucking ass holes," Jason replied firing his M240 Machinegun

Suddenly, A T-62 Tank rolled up the hills where the other rebels were located

'TAAAANK!" Alexander yelled

the T-62, opened fired causing the marines, to hit the deck

"A Battle tank, that's not fair," Sly said

Michael begins requesting assistance from command

"Hey Josh, try lighting that mother fucker up with your Javelin," Jason said to Josh

"I Always wanted to fire this on a live target," Josh said bringing out his FGM-148 Javelin

"Alright, lock on baby," Josh keeping his rocket launcher steady until it was locked on the T-62

"FIRE!" Josh pulled the trigger, the missile shoots up the air, and heads towards and hits it target severally damaging it

"Got him," Josh said while reloading

"Nice shot buddy," Sly congratulating him

"That was one hell of a shot," Jason said,

"Thanks," Josh said back, "One should finish it off",

He then gets back in possession, ready to finish off the T-62, however, it mange to retreat back behind the hill, for field repairs, making lock on, impossible,

"Fuck", Josh said with anger

"So much for killing it", Jason said

"I almost had him",

"Forget about it", just focuses on the rebels

Josh then sighed, picked up his m-16 back up and continued to fire on the rebels

Then, a tank shell appeared flying over the hill heading to the Marines,

"LOOK OUT!" Sly yelled

The tank shell landed on a BFV causing it to explode

"Jesus Christ, We can't take much more of this," Josh yelled, "We need back now!"

"Command said we have Friendly reinforcements on the way," Michael announced

"When the hell are they going to get here", Sly asked

"Couple of minutes," Michael answered

"Why can't we have some Fucking Air Support," Alexander questioned

"I heard they are not ready yet," Sly answered

"We are on our own until back up arrives", Michael said back, "Just keep firing soldier,"

Alexander then sighs, "This keeps getting better and better,"

Eventually, fighter jets became available, A-10 Thunderbolts F-16 Fighting Falcons, began air strikes

M1 Abrams were rolling in

The Marines cheered and started the push the enemy back

"About time they Showed up," Josh said,

"Come on, lets show these rebels what we are made of," Alexander said

The Marines, army, and Air force keep pushing the rebels back, forcing them, to retreat and regroup back at their base,

Eventually, the base was now surrounded, the rebels, prepare to fight to the death

Tanks and infantry charged into the rebel base, the Chechens and rebels continued fight on but it was no use, The base was now fully breached, the remaining enemies either surrendered or committed suicide, The rebel commander, shot himself before American troops could arrest him

The battle is over, the mission is complete

Vibro squad and the other US troops start to ransack the rebel base, and found some good Intel and other goodies

It's been a long day of fighting, ransacking, everything, and the exhausted troops, head back to base, those who were wounded during the battle, are being treated by medics,

About an hour later, the Marines prepare to go to bed, Sly was writing a letter to Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, who are still in Beaufort, South Carolina,

_Dear Gang,_

_ I had one heck of a first day here in Europe, Josh and I were sent some where in South part of France, Got our call signs (Mine is "Kodak" and Josh's call sigh is "Crunch"), and meet up with our squad, here is our new friends:_

_Sargent Michael "Tango" Wolf, Private First Class Alexander "Red Star" Jackson, and Private first class Jason "Smoke" Miller_

_They are all great team members to fight with and to watch your back._

_But the battle I was in, Oh my Gosh, I was both horrifying, and fun at the same time (Don't worry, I'm ok and not hurt). The rebels were up top on a hill, we were under heavy fire, friendly troops getting shot and killed, it was sad. The rebels even sent a tank after us (I think It was a T-62 or something), they guy piloting that thing was being a jerk, first of, he tanks shells at us, over and over again. Josh then fired his anti-tank Javelin rocket launcher, and blow that sucker up. Sadly, it didn't kill him at first, and guess what the crew did, they fell back like pussies, hid be hide the hill and started to bombard us, Thank fully, that was short lived because back up arrived, friendly fighter jets, made bombing runs, tanks came rolling in for some armor support for us. The tide of the battle turned, and the enemy ran back to base. They tried to fight back, only to be over run. We received good stuff from the base too, except for the bases commander, I think he killed him self. But anyway, it was one heck of a day. I hope to see you guys here in Europe soon, take care you guys_

_Sincerely,_

_Pvt. Sly "Kodak" Cooper_

_Ps: I love you Carmelita_

After Sly was done with the letter, he mails it to the hide out in Beaufort, South Carolina, then returns to his barracks preparing to go to bed,

"So Sarge, what are we going to do tomorrow," Sly ask

"Either set up and prepare incase of a counter attack, or move up to retake France and Europe," Michael answers

"And What about Paris," Josh questioned

"Yeah, when are we going to take that city back", Sly supporting Josh

"I don't really, know, maybe in a couple of weeks or so, if not, mouth maybe,"

"I can all ready see my self in Paris celebrating," Sly said,

"Don't worry, that day will come," Michael told Sly, "It's been a long day, think it's best if we get some rest,"

"Good Idea, good night," Sly yawned

"night private,"

The squad, among with the rest of the unit, fell asleep, after a long terrifying battle.

* * *

**End of Capture 6**

**Oh boy, that was a thrill, Sly and Josh meet up with their squad and are given a deadly battle to start off as grunts**

**Thankfully, they are unhurt, same thing for the rest for Vibro Company**

**One note, the reason why I don't post often is either, I am busy with something else, I'm lazy, and some times when I feel like making a new capture, my mind is just blank **

**Anyway, I hope you like this capture**

**Review please**

**Later guys**


	7. Chapter 7 B-Company and the Patrol

**It was a long day. Sly just had a big taste on how it feels like to really fight in a war. Luckily, He's not hut, the same thing for Vibro Squad, news new team.**

**Here's chapter 7**

* * *

**~Bravo outpost~**

**~South French valley, Day 2~**

**~0730 hours (7:30 am) local time~**

It is a beautiful, morning over the outpost and the war-torn valley, friendly tanks and other vehicles were rolling by, troops were heard chatting, birds were chirping, etc. Vibro squad, was still asleep, but started to wake up from their mats they were sleeping on,

Sly was one of the first to get up; he yawns and stretches, then he grabs an MRE (Meal, Ready-to-eat) for some breakfast ( crackers, cheese, jam, and some juice),

"Morning Kodak", Josh said yawning and grabbing his MRE (bread, tuna, peanut butter, and juice)

"Morning Crunch", Sly replied while eating his breakfast, "What's up?"

"Nothing much", He replies, " how do you feel that you are still alive,"

"I'm just glad that I'm still breathing",

"We feel the something Sly",

"Right, any Idea what our orders are",

"Not a clue, we just have to wait for the Lieutenant Colonel",

After everyone was fully awake and ate breakfast the team received their orders, patrol the area, just in case, of an enemy counter attack. The team will be squad up with Bravo 1 Charlie b-company (AKA, Bad Company) the 5 gather their equipment, weapons, and sent off to meet Bravo 1 who are waiting by an apc

"Bad Company eh", Sly wondered

"Yeah, you never heard of then," Alexander said,

"All I heard about them is that most of them are just trouble makers", Jason added

"Why are we teaming up with a squad that's with the army, not the Marines"

"I don't fucking know", Michael claimed, " But orders are orders,"

Eventually, the meet up with bravo 1 (a Tricolor Lacy, who is chatting to a Boykin Spaniel, that is wearing glasses, an American Foxhound, who is standing by the apc, and a Plott Hound who greets Vibro squad),

"So you 5 must be Vibro company correct", the Hound ask

"Affirmative",

"All right, Names Redford, but you can call me Sarge", the hound introducing himself, "Over there is, Sweetwater,"

" Hey, welcome to the party," the Boykin welcoming himself

"That's Haggard," Redford continued

"Hey how's it going," the Lacy greeting Vibro

"And over there, is Preston Marlowe",

"Hey what's up", the foxhound siad

"Nice to meet you 4," Michael " Names Michael Wolf," here are: Josh Maxwell, Alexander Jackson, Jason Miller, and our master thief, Sly Cooper",

The four greeted bravo 1

"Good, now since we now know each other, Lets get on the apc," Sarge said

The two squads, board the apc, where it then drives off, to the drop site, located in the cliffs

**~few minutes later~**

**~apc~**

"so, how did you guys got into this, Bad Company thing," Josh asked

"Well is how we got together," Sweetwater begins to explain, " Haggard, blow up the largest Ammo dump east of Paris, I "Accidently" updated a virus to the army secure network, Pres joined us after he damaged a general's limo after joy riding in a helicopter, and the sarge, well let him tell you,"

"I tried to make a deal so I can retire early, but that never happened",

"Man that sucks", Alexander claimed

"Well no shit Alex", Sarge said back

"So Sly," Sweetwater asked," How did you escapade the Rebels in Paris",

"Yeah, tell us," Haggard said

"Well, its a long story", Sly responded

"Come on, tell us",

"Well, when the rebels invaded, I just retreated back to my hideout, waited for it to get dark, and stole an apc",

"How did you steal the Apc," Preston asked,

"And how was it perfectly functional", sarge asked

"1, it was a rebel apc, and 2, it was guarded by only one guy,.Luckily, he was piss drunk," Sly answered

The two squads keeps chatting on and on, until they reached their drop-off

"looks like this is your stop amigos", the Apc driver said

"Aright, squads lets move out and split up," Sarge said,

" Redford and I will take the high left path", Michael said

"Alexander and Sweets, you two will take the high right path",

"Haggs, you and Miller will take the center path,"

"Sly, Josh and Marlowe, you 3 will take the low route,"

Sooner later the 4 then split and began their patrol

**~ Low path ~**

"So Preston," Josh asked, " What made you join the army",

"Me?" he replies, " Well my dad was a helicopter pilot during Vietnam, and my grandfather fought in Europe during World War 2 ,"

"My Dad was with the Marines during Vietnam as well", Josh explains

"How about you Sly," Preston asked

"Well, I am most likely the first Cooper to be in the Military", Sly answers

" That so",

"Most likely",

A small house then up appeared

"Hey there is civilian building up ahead," Sly said, "should we check it out."

"Sure", Josh agreed

"Could be some nice treasure in there", Preston said

Sly then radios Redford and Michael

"Hey Sarge, This is Sly "Kodak" Cooper, we found a small civilian building on our patrol, looks abandoned, permission to search it,"

"Are you sure Sly", Michael ask on the radio

"Affirmative",

"Just try to find anything useful in there, then get back on your patrol," Sarge replied

"Ten-four", Sly recalled

"We can search it," Josh asked,

"Yup", Sly said, "lets see what's in there,"

When they arrived to the building, they doubled check to see if it was empty, and sure enough, it was.

The door was breached.

"Clear", Preston said

the 3 then begin to ransack the house and found almost nothing inserting,

"Nothing", Sly said

"come on let's get out of here", Josh said

"Good idea Josh," Preston replies

The 3 then head back out to continue their patrol,

"Well that was a waste", Josh said in disappoint

Sly radios the Sergeants

"Sly, did you three found anything," Redford ask

"Negative, The building was empty," Sly reported

"Great," Sarge replied back, it's getting late, return to the area where were dropped off, our patrol is done,"

"Copy That",

"Were going back", Josh asked

"Looks like it," Sly said back

"Well, I'm getting tried, lets go", Preston said

the 3 then march back the pick up site, meet up with the others got in the apc, and returned to base

**~APC~**

"Man today was fucking boring", Haggard claimed

"Well no shit," Jason said

"Did you guys find anything", Sly asked

everyone had the same answer: No

"Looks like the evil Russians really cleared out," Sweet water clamed

"We better gets some killing tomorrow, or I'm going to be pissed," Jason said,

Sooner later, the Apc returns to the outpost to drop of the solders,

"Well, See you guys tomorrow", Sly said

"Yeah catch you later man,"

**~time: 2240 hours (1:40 pm) locale time**

The two squads return to the barracks, and prepare fore some

"Well at lest today was peaceful", Alexander claimed

"Shut up", Jason said back

"So what do you kids think of B-Company", Michael asked the squad

"They are not bad", Josh said,

"Same here", Sly added

"Haggard, I'm cool with him",

"They do make a good squad," Michael said

Everyone agrees,

"Well, Lights out team," Michael said truing off the lantern

Vibro squad, falls asleep after another day, is completed

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Well, Looks like I've added B-Company form Battlefield Bad Company to this story**

**Hope you liked this story, I may suck since there is no fighting, but their might be in the next one ore two captures**

**See you guys soon**

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8 rolling out

**Chapter 8**

**~Bravo outpost, South French valley,~**

**~0843 hours (8:43 Am) locale time, Day 3)**

**~Barracks~**

Sun shinned down on the base, like every other morning.

Vibro squad were in the barracks eating breakfast from their MREs,

Sly begins to think to him self.

It's been almost 3 for him, and it's been a rough journey being in the military so far. Day 1, engaged in a battle with rebels where he would have been killed already had reinforcements not arrived in time, Day 2, a long ass patrol, to make sure the Rebels are fully out of the area. Now, Sly is starting to really miss his "civilian" friends: His gang and Carmelita Fox (even though he meets some new friends in the military, like Josh Maxwell), but still... If the Us government didn't force Sly to join the Marines, he would still be with his pals back in Beaufort, South Carolina. But no, they decide to put Sly in military as a frontline grunt for the Marines, before he could probably head out find a proper job to work at that's not crime related. He knew he should have seen this coming: The Us government allowing, to live in America while he is still a wanted master thief, being stent to Beaufort, South Carolina (the closest city to the Parris Island Boot Camp) other than choosing where he and his gang want to live. etc.. All he can do, is write letters to them, and hope his gang and Carmelita are ok. But, other than that, on the plus side, he's pretty much use to all this Military work he has done, thanks to his military training, He learned new skills, has new comrades, and he also claims that he looks like a total bad ass in a military uniform. some of the people he meet in the Marines kind of remind him of his friends. Take B-company for example, Sweetwater reminds Sly of Bentley because he is like the brains for Bravo 1 Charlie,

Anyway, After breakfast, Sly heads out side, for some fresh air, then leans agents the wall

It's a busy morning, troops were loading up trucks with creates, filled with Food, camouflaged clothing, and other military stuff

"Hey Sly", Josh greeting Sly

"Hey Josh," Sly replies "looks likes everyone's packing up, are we are moving up or what",

"All I heard that were are moving up north", Josh replies

"To where? Paris", Sly asked

"Possibly", Josh said back

"I can't want for Paris",

"Me too, want to head back inside",

"Na, I'm good", Sly said

"Suit yourself", Josh said heading back inside

After Josh left him alone, Sly begins to think about Carmelita, on how much he misses her

Sly would picture himself on a bed with Carm on top of him, making out: Sly kissing Carmelita's warm lips, hugging her sexy body, her soft breast just all over him, everything

He just wonders what's she being doing lately in America

"I love you Carmelita", Sly thought to himself," and I really miss you"

~30 minutes later~

Vibro squad are just sitting around in their barracks, most of their equipment was already in the trucks, they then received orders to patrol the area one last time before the military advances up northward

"More Patrolling", Alexander completed

"I though the rebels were fully clear of this area", Jason said

"I thought the same too, but they just want us to double-check", Michael said, " Besides, We will be taking a Humvee"

"Well that's a plus", Josh said

Sooner or later, Vibro grabbed their weapons, headed to the Humvee, got on board Alexander as the driver, Michael taking shotgun, Jason as the gunner, and Sly and Josh in the back seats as passengers), and began their patrol. Most of Vibro squad found the patrol kind of pointless, since they were on a patrol yesterday, but at lest it was better than just sitting around and packing shit up. Sly, Josh, and Jason would occasionally take turns manning the Mg

The squad was on patrol for nearly an hour. Eventually, the Military was ready to roll out soon, The Humvee, returns to base

**~Base~**

When the Humvee arrived, The trucks were loaded up and ready to go, all that was left, if for the reaming scouts to return to base

"Hey Michael," I have a question," Sly said,

"what's up," Michael replies

"Who's going to defend this land while we are gone",

"they will send another unit here",

"That's it,"

"With some Air support, yeah",

"All right, just asking",

Sooner later, the reaming units, that were on patrol return to base, the convoy then lines up in position was ready to roll out

Vibro squad was in the mid front of the convoy, with about 2 other Humvees ahead of them, eventually, they were now rolling out of the base

"And we're off", Sly said to him self,

The Convoy drives off down the dirt road, the streets, and then they hit the highway about an 1 later

"Any Idea where we are heading," Alexander ask

"Will command said our destination is at some rebel controlled airport ", Michael said back

"Why the hell are we going to an Airport for", Sly said

"I don't know exactly why, maybe to sever as a stronghold to retake Paris by air",

"I like that Idea", Sly responded

Hours passed, and still driving, Michael was smoking a cigarette, Jason was Manning the MG, Sly and Josh were half asleep

All this driving, reminds him when he was going on heists with his gang in the getaway Van

Then an operator is being heard on the radios

"Attention all units, we are now approaching enemy controlled territory," The operator warned, " Proceed with caution,"

"We are finally about to fight the rebels again", Josh

"Looks like it", Sly said

The Convoy, continues down the highway

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I know this Chapter is short and crappy, but I just want to update it just for the heck of it**

**Review please**

**c u guys later**


	9. Chapter 9 Ambush

**Chapter 9**

** French Highway,**

**Near Enemy territory**

**Time: 1827 hours (6:27 Pm)**

The Us Military Convoy rolled down the highway, entering enemy territory

"I can't want to fight more rebels", Sly said to himself

Clouds began to form in the skies,

Then and officer spoke on the radio, "All units, we are now in enemy territory, repeat, we are in a rebel controlled area", The officer warned," Keep your eyes peeled",

"Ok Smoke", Michael said to Jason, "you heard the man. Keep that MG firing if we go into combat",

"Roger that", He responded

Sly and Josh ready up their weapons,

10 minutes past, there was still no sign of any rebels

"Hells the enemy," Alexander questions

"I don't know man," Josh answered, "but I don't like it," "Just keep Driving Alex", Michael ordered

" What ever",

Suddenly, A missile flies out of the tree lines, hits a Humvee that was in front Vibro's, causing it to expounded in a fire-ball, killing the crew with it, rebels popped up from the bushes and opened fired,

"AMBUSH!", Josh yelled

"Delta 3 is down," someone on the radio shouted immediately, " Repeat, Delta 3, is DOWN",

The Us military returned fire

"They just had to attack us when we lest expected", Sly said while jumping out the Humvee, and firing his m-16 at the rebels

"No fucking shit Sherlock," Jason firing the Hg on the Humvee

Then another missile fires from the tress

"RPG!", Josh shouted

"Oh Fuck!" Jason bails out of the Humvee as the rebels fires at him

The Rocket hits Vibro's Humvee making it explode, luckily for Jason, He got out at the last seconded

"You ok Smoke?" Alexander giving Jason a hand,

"Yeah, I'm fine", Jason replied " Man that was to close,"

Jason get back up, grabs his gun and heads toward the concrete wall for cover

"How are we going to deal with these guys", Sly firing upon the enemy

"Throw a smoke grenade over the wall Sly," Michael answered, We'll try to push them back by",

"Ok Michael, hope this works", Sly getting his smoke grenade, pulling the pin, and then throws it over the wall

"Smoke, out", Sly yelled

The grenade bounces over the other side of the highway, then explodes leaving a large smokescreen, allowing the US troop to have an easier time moving up

"Ok The Smoke is up, Everyone move up", Michael, Vibro squad, and other US troops hope over the concrete walls and attempt to rush the enemy's wall, Some tried to flank the rebels,

**~(Woods)~**

Feeling overwhelmed, the Rebels were then force to fall back into the woods, the us military, continues its pursuit

"Looks at the cowards run", Josh firing at the rebels

"Should we head back, or keep pushing incase of a counter attack", Alexander asked

"Command wants us to keep going," Michael answers, " Sat images indicates that the rebels are possibly falling back to their small base, little enemy armor is predicted",

"You sure that's a good idea Mike," Sly taking cover behind a tree to avoid enemy fire

"If that's what Command wants, We need to do it",

**Rebel camp**

Sooner later the us troops managed to push the enemy back to rebel base, the enemy set up it defenses by deploying a Machine-gunner to hold the line, forcing the American grunts to hit the deck

Luckily for the grunts, they had a Sniper on stand by,

The marksmen steadied his shot on the mg gunner, pulled the trigger, giving the Mg gunner a nice large bullet through the skull, allowing the Americans to move up pass the walls and seize the emery camp, where it was almost fully cleared out

Then, there was an explosion on a garage, that was connected to a building ( Most likely, it is the war factory), the explosion left a cloud of smoke

"The hell was that", A red squirrel noticing on what happen

"Don't know, lets check it out," a goat replies

A few other grunts also whet to investigate the garage

As they got closer, they were greeted by heavy fire by bullets, mowing most of them down in matter of seconds, then two small to medium sized mechs came out of the smoke, they were armed with dual mine guns, one each arm, and they opened fire on the grunts

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING", Sly Running for cover

"A MECH THAT I'VE NEVER SEEN IN COMBAT NOR IN REAL LIFE WITH MY OWN EYES"

"WHAT EVER THAT THING IS, IT NEEDS TO DIE"! Jason taking cover

"What ever that thing is, find some Anti armor, and shoot at it legs," Michael in cover as well

The two mechs continued on to wreak havoc on the Us grunts mowing them down as if they were made out of paper

The grunts were now starting to take heavy casualties, they attempted, to fall back, but they were pined down, and needed support immediately,

Troops were scattered, and tried to hind from the rebel's "new weapon"

Vibro squad fell back and to cover in building, where they meet up with Bad Company again, where they tried to form a plan

"Any Idea on how we are going to take that cocksucker out", Michael asked

"I don't shit oh sending that thing to hell", Redford responded

"We tried hitting them from behind," Haggard trying to explain, "But Those things do a good job watching there partners backs

Suddenly, the sound of the mini guns from the mechs stopped,

"Is it over", Josh asked " did they got everyone they could find",

"I Don't think so," Sweetwater looking outside the window," Look",

The mine guns on the mechs were steaming, indicated that they overheated, the two start to fall back

"Their guns are down," Jason said," Now's our chance to take it out"

"Thank God, Lets go" Haggard pulling out his m136 At4 rocket launcher and heads out side to finish off the battle walkers

"Take this Mother-fuckers", Haggard fires his At4 at the retreating mechs, with the help of other soldiers

The mechs tried to fight back, but their guns were too hot,

The mechs were eventfully neutralized: One got it's left gun destroyed making it lose it's balance and fall on it's side, the other, got one of its legs destroyed, making it fall on it's side as well

The Battle is over, no more rebels are reported in the area

**Mechs**

The us troops head up to the downed vehicles to see what it was up close

"Looks satiable", Sweetwater claims

Then banging and voices, that sounded like it was calling for help, was then herd in side the mechs

"Is someone in there", Sly noticing

" If there is, Then get them out", Michael said

Sly moves in closer to check if someone was piloting the mechs, he checks the one with the damaged gun

"Hello", Sly said" is their, or alive",

Then, Sly heard the voice more clear,

"Пожалуйста, Кто вы, друг или враг, выпусти меня. Его, как печь здесь. Я не хочу быть приготовлены жив",

(Please, whoever you are, friend or foe, let me out . Its like an oven in here. I don't want to be cooked alive) the voiced begged

"Ok lesion, I don't know what you are saying, and you might also don't know what I'm saying, but will get you out of there, don't worry" Sly specking to the trapped rebel, "come on, help me get him out",

Although it took them awhile to open the mech, they finally managed to get it open, and inside was a male sable, appears to be in his mid 20s , and he seemed to be badly injured

Sly, Josh, and Jason all point their guns at him, the sable tried to raise his hands, but his right arm is broken

"Don't do anything stupid buddy", Josh warning him

The sable nods

"He looks pretty fucked up, help me get him out", Sly asked

"You got it pal", Josh helping Sly out

Sly, Josh, and Jason carefully pull the wounded body out of the burring hot mech, minding his injuries,

Sly searches the body for anything that might be dangerous, all he found was the sable's pistol

Alex, Sweetwater, and other us troops got the other guy out of his mech, the pilot was a male Corsac fox, who appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s, and it appears that he has some head injuries, and, the fox only had a pistol simile to the sable's.

Medics tend the wounds for both friendly troops and the two captured Mech pilots,

Friendly helicopters then arrive at the seen to, not only Evac the dead and wounded, but to also to take the captured rebels (for integration and to send them to POW camps), the mechs (so the military can research them and see if it can make new weapons for the armed forces), and of course, resupply the remaining us troops

It's been one hell of a day, and it was getting late,

Command deiced to give the Marines and Army a rest, before they continue on their way to the airport

They used the captured rebel base to rest up, what's better, is that the enemy won't make a counter attack anytime soon

Later

**Captured Rebel base**

**time: 1946 hrs (9:46 Pm)**

Sly was sitting on some sandbags, drinking a some coca cola, near the barracks, feeling executed

he begins to wonder again, what his old pals, and his love, are up to in America

Sooner later, a male rat walks up to Sly, holding a letter,

"You Kodak Cooper", The rat ask

"That's right," Sly responds to the rat ", What's up"

"Since, are waiting here, We found this letter that was attempted for you", The rat hands Sly the letter,

"Ok thanks", Sly said to the rat

"Take care", the rat walks away

Sly looks at the cover of the letter, and It was from Carmelita.

"Oh sweet, hart what did you wright to me", Sly wonders opening the letter,

_Dear Sly Cooper,_

_If you reading this, then I just want to say that I'm glad you are not dead, because we are starting to miss you too. And it seems you meet some new friends coving your back other than just Josh. Anyway, I just don't want anything bad to happen to my favorite thief. __When you left, Murray, and I all found some work. Murray is a mechanic who works at some a car fixing company; and oh by the way, he loves the American Food here. I myself for the Beaufort Police department, just like old times. Bentley, Well, he's doing like what he always does, Doing research about the rebels you are fighting, and fixing up the gadgets, and his almost finished. He and Murray will be with you in no time. Don't worry about them arriving at an area , Bentley has a tracker to indicate where you are at or going. h Shot, Sly I have to go for an important meeting over at the police HQ. Stay safe ring tail._

_Sincerely,_

_Carmelita Montoya Fox_

_Ps: Sly, I'm pregnant_

As soon as Sly read that part, He slowly smiled, and raised his fist with joy

"My own Child," Sly thought to himself, "I can live with am actual family. I can pass over the Cooper cane to my Son or daughter",

But their is a risk, If Sly Gets killed on the battlefield now, like he was nearly killed by the mechs , then his child will have to grow up with out a daddy, and never meeting him

Later that night Vibro squad get all set up for some sleep, this time, they didn't have to sleep on some matts on the ground, they will be sleeping in bunk beds that the rebels sleep on, luckily, the beds are fresh clean. Sly (bottom part of the bunk) and Josh (top) start to plan on the road ahead of them tomorrow,

"Been one hell of a day huh, Josh" Sly asked

"You betcha, Ambushes mechs, crazy shit",

"I'm Curies on what it's like to pilot one of those things",

"Yeah, me too, ready for tomorrow,"

"If rebel free, then hell yeah,"

"Good night Sly", Josh said to Sly

"Night man", Sly said back

The light, goes off, and the two with the rest of Vibro squad, enjoy there beauty sleep

* * *

**End of Chapter** **9**

**Sorry for the wait, I was just not in the mood to type for awhile,**

**So, The convoy's peaceful journey to the airport didn't go so well, especially for the mech part, If you are wondering where I got that dual mini gun thing, and their size being from small to medium, I got it from Command & Conquer Tiberian Sun (If you played that game, then you should know what unit I'm talking about), the name for the mech is called Wolverine Mk. I. Try not to confuse it with Marvel's Wolverine, just look it up and you will see**

**Review please**

**C u guys soon**


	10. Chapter 10 Intel and launch

**Sorry for the long waits, I just don't have a lot of ideas,**

**I do have some for future chapters, like the locations for the heists when Bentley and Murray meet up with Sly and his squad but for parts like these, I'm dry**

**here's chapter 10**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**captured Rebel base**

**0945 hrs. (9:45 am)**

It was a cloudy morning, US forces were outside getting ready for their trip to the designated airfield, where they will take a plane for their attack on Paris, and retake the city

Sly was outside the barracks drinking some water from his canteen, thinking of his new child he is about to have

"I can't believe I'm about to be a dad," he thought, "a great moment, but at the wrong time, what should I name him or her"

If his child is a boy, Sly is thinking naming his son Kyle,

"Kyle maybe, like Kyle Reese from _The Terminator? _But what if it's a girl," Sly starts thinking another name if he is going to have a daughter

Then Sly hears Josh trying to get his attention

"Hey Coop", Josh over at the command Center "Get over here, you might wanna see this"

Sly heads over the to the Command center

"Sup?," Sly asked

"Come here, look what we found", Josh leads Sly to a room, that has a table full of Intel on it, Sweetwater was waiting for them

"Sly, take a look of this" he said

"Move, let me see" Sly shoves Josh to the side to get a better look at the Intel

" According to these paper, it seems that the enemy is planning on making, if not own advance and high-tech weaponry or some sort" Sweets told the Raccoon

The papers show some blueprints, designs of advance weapons and military vehicles. Some are just upgraded versions on real military equipment, used by known armies, like the soviet made Ak47, modified with better accuracy, range, firepower, etc. ; but most of the other blueprints, show weapons and combat vehicles that have not been used by man during warfare. Some of them, usually seen only in video games

"Just look of all this shit: weapons that fire laser, giant Mechs, high-tech hover aircraft, everything", Sweetwater examining the blueprints

"Huh", Sly wonders "How did they get there hands on this stuff"

"God Knows how," Josh replies," Maybe they stole it from the Russian loyalists, think those two Mechs we fought the other day were just the beginning?"

"Could be the case, take some pictures so it can be sent to High Command", Sweetwater asking Sly

"If you say so", Sly pulls out a camera and toke several photos of the Intel, half of the photos he took will go to High command (where it might get sent to Washington Dc from there), the others will be sent to Bentley once he arrives from America

"Ok, it's done" Sly then hands the camera to Sweets,

"Thank you, now its time to send the Intel to HQ", He then transfers the photos from the camera to a laptop, and mails then to HQ

"By the way," Sly begins to ask" Where did you find all this?"

"They found in hidden if a safe in the storage",

"Is there any safe that's not been open"

"I don't think so Sly", Sweetwater told Sly

"You sure", Sly asked

Sweet water nods

"All right, I'll be heading out," Sly heads towards the doors,

"See you soon then," Josh pats sly on the back

"Catch you later", Sly said back

As Sly headed outside he noticed something by a group of crates

"The heck", He wonders

Sly moves the creates out-of-the-way and hinds a hidden safe, it's closed

"Well look what we have here", Sly said "lets see what's in you

Sly puts his ear to the safe and tries to solve the safe combination, until he finally opens it

"Open sesame," Sly opens the safe and finds some more Intel, blueprints

Sly then heads to a nearby table and tries to see what the blueprints are making out

The blueprints show a design of some vehicle that looked very familiar to him

"Holy crap" Sly though

"Hey Guys," Sly yells "I found something you guys might want to check out",

"What is it Sly" Josh asked,

"Come here", Sly said back

Josh heads up to Sly Sweetwater as well

"Take a look of this", the two were amazed

"Is that, an At-at Snow walker from _Star Wars_ or something" Sweetwater asked

"Kinda, yeah. This one has some appears to have rocket launchers on its sides, machineguns, and laser weaponry, on most of the body," Sly point out " Let me take a photo"

Sly takes out his camera again and takes some photos

Redfield and Preston come in the room

"Sarge, Pres get over here", Sweetwater told the two dogs "Look at this"

"what is it" Redfield ask heads towards the table

"whoa", Preston said with complete amazement

"This looks interesting", sarge said

"Looks like the enemy has more tricks up their selves" Sly said

"You don't say" Preston said

**Later (I'm out of ideas here, so I'm fast forwarding this)**

The base was clear and it was time for the Us troops to roll out again, they headed back to the highway and continued their way to the airport

Vibro squad was in their Humvee as usual.

"So about this All terrain Armored Transport snow walker thing." Jason begins to ask " Do you guys have any idea what they are up to, and why did they try to make Real At-At"

"Beats me" Alexander responds

"Maybe they were watching too many movies" Sly claimed

"Who the heck now knows. if they think their new toy walk from _Star Wars_ is going to help them out, thinking they are unstoppable, fucking idiots ", Michael lighting his cigarette "Just weaken of its legs and its down and out",

"Or we can use the Air Force to tie them up like they did in the movies" Sly joked

Josh and Jason just stared at him

"What?" Sly giggled

"You really think that's going to work Sly?", Jason asked

"What if they have crappy accuracy when fighting aircraft",

"I think it will be better just tacking it out will be better" Josh" Besides, that was just a movie",

"I'm just saying", Sly said

Jason sighs, "What ever"

The Convoy continues down the highway. hours past, no enemy contact,

**Time: 2037 hrs (8:37 pm)**

Eventually, The US troops finally arrive at their destination the airfield

"Looks like we're here", Michael Announced

"It's about time to", Jason said

"Hey Josh," Michael ask," Is Sly still asleep",

"Yeah I think so," Josh responded," Let me wake him up"

He then starts to shake Sly trying to wake him up

"Hey buddy, wake up, we're here,

Sly moans

"Huh, what", Sly yawns

"We're here buddy",

"We are," Sly said tiredly "Why didn't you say so" he then stretches

Sooner later, the convey began to unload

More time past, Sly his squad, b-company, and other us troops were ready for the assault on Paris

Operation Hard Senate is the call sign for the Operation

The plan: Vibro squad and The Marines will land on the east part of the city, B-Company and the 222ed army battalion will land in the west

Both teams will arrive by aircraft and will be launched late at night

Special forces had already scrambled Russian rebel commutations and sabotaged their radar

The teams board several Lockheed C-130 Hercules, were they the take off out in the night

"Pairs", Sly thought to himself "Here I come"

* * *

**It's finally up**

**Again, Sorry for the wait, I just don't have some Ideas for parts like this and other times, I'm not in the mod to type stuff down**

**So, If you guys have some ideas, I could help me out, I don't know**

**Oh I Forgot to ad this: ****I'm trying to model the walker, after the Mammoth Mk. II, from the Command & Conquer Tiberian Sun same game and faction. Of**** course, it is based of the At At _Star wars _walker **

**If you want to know about the Mk II, go to the CNC Wiki**

** wiki/EVA_Database**

**See you guys soon**

**Revive please, thanks **


	11. Chapter 11 Operation Hard Senate part 1

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I had school and sometimes too lazy**

**Like I said, I don't have good ideas for some parts, but my mind is generating some for future chapters like some battles Sly might face.**

**Im just not very good at making stories, Im just goi9ng to split this in to two parts**

**here's chapter 11 Part 1**

* * *

**Operation Hard Senate**

**Out skirts of Paris, France**

**Time 0252 (2:52 AM) hrs**

**Lockheed C-130 Hercules #5**

As the C-130s approach Paris, the troops ready up

"All right Sly", Josh said " You ready to take back your old home city?"

"Hell yeah", Sly responded, "And Josh, I Just want to tell you something",

"What is it," He asked

"In case if I get killed, and one of you guys make it out alive, Can you tell Carmelita that I love her. She's pregnant"

"She's Pregnant?" Josh was in complete surprise

"Yes", Sly answers

"You're girlfriend is really having a baby"? Josh said

"What are you going to name him/her", Alexander asked

"If it's a male, I want to name him Kyle", Sly explained

"And if it's a girl", Alex asked

"Umm-mm, Sly wonders", I really don't Know, Lisa maybe",

"Those are nice names Cooper, but You just have to hope that the enemy won't kill you until you meet your children", Michael explained

"You don't Say," Sly responded

Suddenly, bangs are heard out with black puffs of smoke appearing, They are being flaked

"CRAP WHAT THE HECK, DO THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE? I THOUGHT THEIR COMMUTATIONS WERE JAMDED", Sly said shouting

"HELL I DON'T KNOW,"Josh replied " THEY COULD OF HAD BACK UP RADAR OR SOMETHING". One flak shell hit Vibro squad's plane, It rocked the plane, nearly rocking every one down,

"JESUS! SIR, WE NEED TO GET OFF OF THIS THING NOW", Sly said to Michael

"WE APPROCHING THE LZ COOPER," Michael explained. Flack continued to bomb the skies, some Hercules started plunder down the ground burning up.

Finally the drop doors for Vibro squads airplane opens, air rushes in forcing Sly to cover his face,

"ABOUT TIME", he said

"OK LIGHT IS GREEN, GO! GO! GO" The wolf announced as the troops run and jump out of the burning aircraft.

When Sly say the dark city from above, it is the most epic moments he's ever seen, but one of the scariest at the same time. Flak was exploding everywhere, Sly worried that could take one shell to end him. "Oh god please let me leave," Sly said to , He opened his parachute and glided down to earth, it was pretty wind out. Sly ended up getting blown away from his team and lands in an open area. "I made it," Sly said with relief " But where's my guys at", he then removes his chute, grabs his weapon, and prepares for combat. Sly then sees an enemy lizard and a lion who quickly spot him with their flashlights taped on their guns, they aim and fire their aks at sly.

"Умру, ты союзников крыса," (Die you Allied rat!) the rebel lizard angrily fired at the raccoon.

With bullets flying past him, he runs and jumps behind a concrete wall for some cover, he then returns fire.

"IS THAT ALL YOU SUCKERS GOT?" Sly said back firing at them.

He keep shooting at them until he had to reload. Sly brought his head down, unloaded his gun to put a new clip in the m16 as fast as he could. However the two rebels started to move up and flank Sly. Luckily for him, he stills remembers Slytunkhamen Cooper I's Shadow power from the Thievius Raccoonus, and since the lion and lizard only have flashlights, Sly was certain he would trick them into think he got away, and possibly end them.

"Here goes nothing", Sly stood very still, as his body faded away blending in to the air, making it impossible to see him with the naked eye; and just in time too

as the two Rebels approached his flanks

"У меня есть ты теперь вы союзников ... Где, черт возьми, он делся?!"

"(I have you now you Allied... Where the hell did he go?!)" The lion in complete confusion

"Как вы думаете, он ушел?"

"(Do you think he got away?)," The lizard asked

"Нет, я так не думаю, он должен быть где-то здесь,"

"(No, I don't think so, he has to be around here somewhere)" The lizard explained

The two began to search for the raccoon, unaware that just waked past him.

With his weapon reloaded, Sly now has a clear shot.

"SURPRISE!", Sly emerges from the shadows are fires at the rebels.

"Что за черт?!"

"(WHAT THE HELL?!)," The lizard attempted to am his gun at Sly, but ended up getting killed, among with his partner, by the Allied Raccoon.

"Sweet dreams you two," Sly taunting them as he heads out to find and regroup with is squad.

To avoid being detected again, he uses ally ways to move around the city,

Suddenly a man turns from a way and points his gun at Sly and yelled with a familiar voice

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER HANDS!," Sly did what the voice told him to do "Cooper? is that you?" the voice said, it was Josh Maxwell.

"If it isn't Josh, It's good to see a friendly face for once," Sly said

"It's good to see you to Sly," Josh said "Come on, We got to get out of here, the others are a few kilometer north",

"I'm right behind you", Sly said back as the two sprinted through the ally ways, then the radio came on

"Vibro 1 to Crunch, do you copy?," It was Michael,

"Copy Vibro 1, load and clear, I have Kodak with me We are heading out to your location," Josh said

"Affirmative, but lesion, we are pined down by sniper fire, few kilometers east of our position," Michael explained

"Roger that, we'll take care of him for you,"

"Change of plans," Sly asked

"Yeas There's a Sniper in the area, and they want us to take care of it",

"Any Idea where he is," the Raccoon asked

"Well they are saying is that building over there," Josh pointing at a building that looked really familiar to him, It was his old hideout

"In there? because I know that place well," Sly explained

"You do?" The red fox said back

"Yes that's my old safe house me and my gang used,"

"Well that's nice to know, maybe will catch them by surprise,"

Sooner later the two grunts reached the front door of the HQ

"Ok Sly you ready," Josh readying he weapon as Sly nods

"Breach it", Josh then kicks the door down and the two head inside

"Clear," Sly said as he searched the room, the two head up stairs until they reached the top floor, where they heard some Russian chatter behind a door, it was locked

"This is it", Sly whispered, "The Cooper gang's base of operations; they should be behind this door,"

"All right, you kick the door down this time, I'll throw a flash bang", Josh said

"Good plan, get ready," Josh pulls out his flash and Sly Kicks the door, breaking the lock ad forcing the door to open. Josh then Throws the flash bang in the room.

It explodes and The Allied raccoon and fox enter the room.

As expected there some rebels in there, so Sly and Josh fired their guns at them and killed them as they were still stunted

More enemies charged in the room to attacked, just to be killed as they entered, some fled back. The room was clear now, but no sign of the sniper

"We're clear now," Josh explained

"Not yet," Sly said There's a hidden room around here somewhere, it could be where that sharpshooter is hiding. I'll show you,"

Sly takes Josh to the location to the hidden room, they heard a loud shut,

"There it is," Sly said pointing our

"You sure," Josh asked

"I've been in there when this guys invaded this city, Of course it's there," Sly said

"But fist," Sly shoots at a corner of the ceiling "Just need to destroy the spy hole so they wont know where we are,"

"The Sniper should be behind this door, lets give this guy a chance to surrender,"

"Very well," Josh said back and starts to bang on the door,

"OPEN UP!" the fox yell," WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, COME OUT SLOWLY WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED. We WILL USE lethal force if you do not surrender,"

Josh keeps banging on the door, but the enemy just wont open, "Sly, do you have any idea on how to open this?" he asked

"explosions will force it open, it's bomb proof," Sly said

"Are you shitting,"

"I believe it was meant if this place got blown to hell, it would protect the people in side it's like a safe, " Sly said," but there is another way in,"

"Where is that,"

The raccoon points at an air vent "Toss me in there, I'll through a grenade into the room from there" he whispered

"This that a good idea," Josh asked" and can you fit in that,"

"I'm a former master thief of course I can fit in there,"

"Ok then just be carful," getting ready to give Sly a boost

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sly then takes off his backpack to help him squeeze in the vent. Sly runs to Josh, the fox pushes the raccoon's foot upwards, and gets inside the air vent

"I'm in, toss me a nade," Sly asked

"Ok here, Catch" Josh throws an unpinned grenade at Sly where he catches it

"Thanks," he said" See you on the other side", The then crawls through the cold metal vent to an opening, that shows the shelter

He spots 4 rebels two were at a small blown out wall, it was the sniper (A chipmunk) with his spotter(A mouse), the other two looked strangely familiar, it was the two that infiltrated the safe house when Sly was hind with his Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita.

"There you guys are," Sly said to himself, he gets his grenade ready unpins it and throws it in the room

"СВЯТОЙ Граната дерьмо!

"(HOLY SHIT GRANADE!)" The weasel yelled

The grenade explodes and everyone inside is killed

Josh bangs on the door again "Sly! are you ok,"

The raccoon gets out of the vent and opens the door.

"Never better," he said

"Looks like your plane worked," The fox said

"radio in the squad so we can get out of here,"

"Im on it Sly"

Sly grabs his back and the tow head out the door, and to the streets.

* * *

**That's it for know, I may update the rest soon, maybe after I beat Grand Thief Auto V, Idk**

**Hope you enjoyed this part**

**Plz review and I see you guys later **


End file.
